Te amo
by ohlapin
Summary: Dar la vida por quien amas es lo mas hermoso y doloroso en el amor verdadero


**Dos cosas importantes sobre este fic:**

**Esta basado en un video que se llama una historia triste de amor, en realidad no se si esta basado, pero cuando lo vi, se me ocurrió esto XD**

**Avatar no es de mi propiedad **

**¡Por favor dejen reviews!**

**Te amo**

Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo Zuko. No tienes idea de cuanta paz y tranquilidad experimento cuando estoy cerca de ti. A veces desearía que el tiempo se detuviera y que los momentos que pasamos juntos se quedaran por siempre y nunca se acabaran.

Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos y al fin podemos vivir sin preocupaciones. Sin embargo en ocasiones te noto débil, como cuando estabas confundido. Te veo cansado y eso me preocupa.

ooooOoooo

Me gustaría tanto expresarte como me siento cuando estas conmigo y nunca te separarás de mi pero no creo que pueda. Es más de la felicidad y el amor que puedo demostrar. Pero por ti lo haría por que eres la razón por la que estoy aquí, si no ¿Por qué estuve luchando dentro de mi tanto tiempo? Tú eres la respuesta, la única persona que necesito. No se que haría sin ti.

Ahora me siento un poco enfermo, pero no te preocupes por favor, se que solo es algo pasajero. Además el tan solo verte me hace sentir mejor, mucho mejor.

ooooOoooo

No se que paso hoy. De repente te desmayaste y me asuste mucho porque no respiraste durante medio minuto. Tuve mucho miedo, pensé que te ibas de nuevo.

Los doctores salieron. Me miraron como si sintieran lastima por mi.

¿Pero por que a mi? ¿No deberían de estar curando a Zuko? ¿Por qué me miran así?

-Aun no sabemos que es lo que tiene- dijo uno de los doctores – debemos esperar hasta mañana, para comprobar si la medicina funciona.

Entonces se fueron y yo me quede sola contigo. Te veías tan débil, Zuko. No quiero que te vayas. ¿De que sirvió entonces, todo lo que luchamos? Por favor no me dejes…

Los doctores llegaron en la mañana. Tus amigos vinieron y me saludaron amistosamente. Trate de hacer lo mismo pero no pude. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ti.

Me senté sola en una mecedora, mirando hacia la ventana, solo esperando para saber como te encuentras. Espero verte salir por la puerta con tu sonrisa encantadora y tan fuerte como siempre…

Escuche sollozos. Me puse de pie y corrí hacia la sala. Ahí se encontraban tus amigos y los doctores. ¿Pero por que lloraban? ¿Qué había pasado? Trataba de hacerme la estúpida para no pensar lo evidente.

-No sobrevivirá, se esta muriendo- murmuro el doctor.

Sentí como si una daga me desgarraba el corazón en ese momento. Pero no el no se iría, yo estaba segura de que no se iría.

-¿No hay ninguna forma de salvarlo?- pregunte, un poco sorprendida por lo tranquila que estaba.

-La única forma- dudó- seria con un trasplante de corazón. Pero eso es imposible, el es de la realeza y no podemos quitarle la vida a su padre o a su hermana, es ilegal. Además su tío no es compatible con su tipo de sangre.

-¿Solo se necesita ser de la realeza?

-…y ser compatible- completó

Ya no había duda. No iba a dejar que Zuko se fuera.

ooooOoooo

Hace poco que desperté. Tuve un sueño bastante extraño, pero no quiero pensar en ello. No puedo moverme. Me duele el pecho y me siento mal, además estoy solo y aburrido. No se por que quieren que este acostado todo el tiempo. Me quiero levantar y no me dejan.

Ya es el segundo día que estoy en esta cama. Aang, Katara, Sokka y Toph vinieron a verme. Mi tío también. Su visita me alegro mucho, me hicieron reír por un rato y me sentí mucho mejor hablando con ellos. Pero faltaba alguien. ¿Dónde estas Mai? ¿Por qué no vienes?

Tercer día. No puedo esperar a demostrarte lo bien que me encuentro. Aun estoy débil para caminar, pero los doctores dicen que no falta mucho. ¡Ya quiero enseñarte, Mai que estoy bien y que no tienes nada de que preocuparte!

Cuarto día. Me pregunto por que no vienes. ¿Estas enojada conmigo? Sin ti me siento débil. Si vinieras, apuesto a que brincaría de la cama de un salto. Ya quiero verte.

Ya ha pasado una semana. No se por que no has venido. Le he preguntado a mis amigos, pero ellos me dicen que no saben nada. Mai, ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de mi? Se que tropecé, pero puedo levantarme, te demostrare que soy fuerte y que estaré a tu lado para siempre, por favor perdóname.

¿Pero que estoy pensando? Seguramente fuiste de viaje o simplemente no has tenido tiempo de venir debido a situaciones familiares o algo parecido. Se que tu nunca me dejarías por que yo tampoco lo haría.

Bueno al fin me puedo levantar. Y he decidido ir a buscarte por que estoy mas que seguro que tienes una muy buena razón para no haberme ido a verme. Y no tienes que pedirme perdón por que sea lo que sea te comprenderé perfectamente.

Te busque por todo el palacio ¿Dónde estas? Tal vez en tu casa o en la playa ¿Dónde…?

-No esta aquí, Zuko- me dijo Katara- ella se… fue.

- Pero, ¿A dónde? – pregunte intrigado

- Esta afuera, cerca del estanque- me respondió Aang- ve a buscar allí

Sentí como mi rostro se iluminaba y una sonrisa enorme invadía mi cara.

¡Seguro ya había regresado! Tenia que estar ahí, esperándome…

Corrí y corrí hacia al estanque de los patos tortuga, emocionado por volver a verla.

Pero lo único que vi fue un pequeño cofre, estaba lleno de cenizas.

-Se fue de verdad- dijo Aang tomando mi hombro- no sabes cuanto lo siento Zuko, necesitabas ayuda y ella se ofreció…

Me quede pensando. ¡Entonces no había sido un sueño el que tuve ese día!

_Sentía como si mi corazón se apagaba lenta y dolorosamente, entonces vi a una mujer hermosa a mi lado, con lágrimas en los ojos. Me hacia sentir bien… mi corazón se encendía de nuevo. Pero el de ella se apago aunque yo me sentía bien. Sin embargo, mi corazón ya no era el mismo, ahora era mas fuerte… pero el de ella había muerto._

Aang me dejo solo. Vi el cofre y rompí en llanto. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer sin ti? Mai, por favor no… Tu existencia era mi razón para seguir viviendo.

Mire con atención el cofre y vi que debajo de el había una pequeña nota. Por alguna razón me tranquilizo…

_Zuko:_

_No te sientas triste. Absolutamente todo mi corazón es tuyo._

_Te amo_

_Mai _

Tienes razón. Pero aun así no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañare, Mai. Me puse la mano en el corazón. No sabes cuanto… Te amo yo también.

**¡¡¡¡¡Por favor dejen reviews!!!!!! La autora los aprecia mucho XD**


End file.
